A Fairy Tail Without Magic
by xxxVocaloidAlinaxxx
Summary: Yuzuki Yukari has been away from her home in Magnolia town for 10 years, and now its beginning to effect not only her magic, but her body as well.
1. The First Encounter: Yuzuki Gets Sick?

One cool summer's eve, Yuzuki Yukari rode into town on one of loyal zodiac friends, Sagittarius the centaur. As the entered the port town, Hargeon, they were greeted by a unusual young man. He said his name was Salamander, and he wanted to welcome them to Hargeon.

" Good evening, my dear. Welcome to the Port town of Hargeon." he smiled.

" Out of my way, you impudent fool." she hissed.

Salamander didn't seem very moved by her remark, so he mounted Sagittarius. He moved closer to her, earning a distasteful growl from the centaur.

" Oh come now, surely you can't b disgusted by a man of my beauty." he boasted.

" You must see me as a brainless damsel in distress, fair Salamander. However, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. Now if you don't mind, get off of my friend!" she explained, in an irritated tone.

She brushed Sagittarius' mane, and yanked the reigns. As they sped off, Salamander fell off the saddle into a mud wallow. Yuzuki giggled as the man faded into the distance, slipping and sliding in the mud. Soon, she stopped at a large country house. She petted her fair centaur, and returned him to his place as a charm on her collar. As she walked into the house, she heard the floor creak above her.

" Guys, I'm back!" she called.

The house was silent, not a sound was made. Yuzuki got worried, then she began to walk throughout the large house. She called for her friends, hoping that they weren't in danger.

" Gakupo! Len! Akaito! Kaito! Hakuo! Mikuo!" she called.

As she entered the living room, she found Kaito and Akaito fast asleep on the couch. She smiled warmly, and tapped Akaito's shoulder. As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed the purple haired woman in front of him. He gave a quick yawn, and smiled at her.

" Morning, sleeping beauty." she giggled.

" Welcome home, Princess." he smiled.

" What were you two doing?" she asked.

" We just watched a movie, had some ice cream, and that's all." he says, suspiciously.

" If you say so, where's the others?" she asked.

" Hmm, Mikuo and Hakuo went grocery shopping, Gakupo and Len went to the skate park." he said.

" Okay then, I'm going down to the weight room to train. Call me when they get back so I can cook." she sighed.

The red head nodded, and laid back down on the couch next to his clone. As she headed down into the training unit, she grabbed her scythe off of the wall.

" Put it back!" Kaito lazily said.

" Damn it, Kaito! I thought you were asleep!" she cussed.

" You know better. Whenever you use that thing, you completely destroy the training room." he says, lifting his head.

" Fine, Akaito. Can you come spare with me?" she sighed.

" Sure, why not." he said.

" I've never seen you two spare before, I'll go too." Kaito smiled.

" Fine, but leave a note." she said.

As Yuzuki and Akaito headed into the training room, Kaito made a small note for the others. After posting it on the fridge, he rushed down into the basement. Down in the weight room, Yuzuki and Akaito took their positions at each end of the floor. Kaito stood by the far north wall, to keep from getting hit in the crossfire.

" You ready for this?" she asked.

" Bring it on!" he smiled.

With that, Yuzuki yanked a charm off of her collar. As she clenched it in her fist, she watched the red head charge towards her.

" I take this charm inside my palm, and summon my friend from the Zodiacs and Chinese years. Come forth, Bronze Horse !" she chanted.

She blew a handful of brown dust into the air, and a horse appeared. She mounted onto the bronze beauty, and charged at him.

" Death Pistols!" Akaito summoned, as a set of twin revolvers appeared in his hands.

" Uh. . .I summon the bow and arrows of Eros." Yuzuki summoned, as a container of arrows appeared on her back.

As the two charged at each other, Akaito began to fire bullets at the horse. Realizing her newest obstacle, she touched the horse's skin and blessed it.

" Battle armor mode." she summoned.

A full suit of armor covered the horse, as she grabbed an arrow and fitted it in the bow. Akaito slid beneath the massive stead, trying to break through the armor. As he slid out on the other side, he shot Yuzuki off her horse. As she fell, the horse returned to its shape as a charm. She hissed at the feeling of raw flesh, as he reloaded. As she rose to her feet, she was knocked down by a dark shadow.

" What the hell? Akaito!" she growled.

" What? You don't want to play with my spirit friend?" he teased.

Before she realized what was going on, the spirit took hold of her leg. As she tried to run, the spirit flipped her upside down. As it shook her into a stupor, Yuzuki summoned some magic from the monarchy days.

" What. . . I. . . seek. . . is. . . lightning. . .Izuchi!" she said, as she was bounced upside down.

Suddenly, a blue streak of light shot out of her hands. The spirit dissolved into black mist, and into the thin air. Akaito sucked his teeth in frustration, not noticing the bolt of lightning hurdling towards him.

" Akaito! Look out!" Kaito yelled.

The red head quickly jumped out of the way, and disappear in the smoke. As Yuzuki searched the room for him, a heated breath felt her neck. She slapped in, then felt her legs get heavy. Above her Akaito waited for her to look up, but she unexpectedly collapsed.

" Princess!" Akaito gasped.

" Yuzu Yuka!" Kaito called.

As they both swarmed beside her, Gakupo and Hakuo came running downstairs.

" What happened?" Hakuo asked.

" She asked me to spare with her, we went on for a few minutes, then when I was above to perform an aerial attack she collapsed." Akaito explained.

" Yeah, and I'm a witness." Kaito added.

" Well, she's breathing. Let's get her upstairs, she probably needs to rest." Hakuo says, as he picks her up.

The three boys followed after the ivory haired man carrying Yuzuki, as they entered the living room Len dropped his skateboard and Mikuo dropped a plate. They tried to find out what had happened, but Hakuo silenced them with a threatening look. Once they all got upstairs, everyone looked down the hall to Yuzuki's room. None of them had ever entered it before, and they didn't dare to now.

" So who's gonna open her door?" Len asked.

" I'm not doing it, she hates me in her stuff." Akaito said.

" No way, dude. She nearly killed me over her phone." Gakupo sighed.

" Well, I'm not doing it she almost cut my head off when I found her journal in the kitchen." Len said.

" I'd rather not say why I can't do it." Kaito said.

" Me either, its too gruesome." Mikuo shuddered.

As the boys bickered whether who would enter the forbidden room, Hakuo gave an irritated sigh. He pushed through his roommates, and headed down the hallway. The others slowly followed behind him, trying to convince him to pick another room. As they walked to the door, Hakuo set off a trip wire which triggered a trap. A large hammer swung, but Hakuo leaped over it. The flower designs shot wooden darts, but he dodged most of them. Lastly, the door had a voice analyzer.

_" Why have you come here?" it asked._

" Yuzuki Yukari has collapsed, and she needs bed rest." he replied.

_" Are you and Princess Yuzu alone?" _

" No, I am here with the other tenants of this house."

_" Please enter emergency personnel passcode."_

As Hakuo punched in a pin code, the others watched in awe. Once he was finished, the door opened automatically.

_" Welcome Yowane Hakuo and Guests, please take of your shoes and refrain from touching any items in Princess Yuzuki Yukari's room." the door greeted._

" How long did it take Yuzu to make this little number?" Kaito asked.

" I would also like to know that." Mikuo said, as they explored the room.

" Hey guys, check this out." Akaito said.

Len, Mikuo, and Kaito looked towards Yuzuki dresser where they saw Akaito holding a pink and purple book.

" No! Put that down, it's her diary." Len growled.

" Honestly, I'm not afraid of her." he said, as he opened the book.

As he skimmed through the first five pages, he noticed something peculiar. He motioned his friends to come closer, while Hakuo rested her on her queen sized bed.

" Hey guys, listen to this." Akaito said.

' _Journal Entry 262 on May 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have something I need to confess, I fear my condition is getting worse. I can't tell the others that I am homesick, literally. I need to return to Magnolia town, only the Fairy Tail guild can make me well. I just hope that my body doesn't give out before we get a chance to go. Oh well, I'm sure I have enough power to make through this week.' he read._

" So, you mean to tell me that she's homesick? That's why she collapsed?" Len asked.

" That would explain why she has become so pale." Mikuo said, lifting her hand.

" Then that settles, we need to take the Princess to her hometown." Akaito said.

" We can head out first thing in the morning, okay?" Hakuo asked.

The others nodded, then prepared for the journey to Magnolia town the very next day. Once everyone's bags we're packed, they had dinner and retire to their rooms for some well deserved rest. Hakuo stayed with Yuzuki to keep an eye on her.


	2. The Zodiac Twister: A Lustful Bunny

The very next morning, Akaito, Gakupo, Hakuo, Kaito, Len, Mikuo, and Yuzuki sent out for Magnolia town. As they brought their bags outside, Yuzuki told Sagittarius off of her collar and brought him to life. Then, Gakupo made a carriage for them to ride in. Once everything was backed, they all seated themselves inside the carriage.

" How do you feel, Princess?" Akaito asked.

" I feel fine, but I wish you boys would tell me where we're going." she replied with a pout.

" Let's just say, its somewhere you need to be." Gakupo smiled.

Yuzuki was confused, but she was a little too nauseous to ask any further questions. She rested her head in Akaito's lap, and returned to sleep. Meanwhile, Gakupo whipped the reigns, causing Sagittarius to start moving. As they slowly galloped through the town, a loud creak came from behind them.

" What the hell was that?" Len jumped.

" I don't know, but we've got company." Akaito replied.

As Kaito, Len, Gakupo, and Mikuo looked out the back of the carriage, a group of men riding bareback rushed towards them. Salamander yanked on his reigns, slamming into the carriage. Hakuo gritted his teeth, and Sagittarius swerved on the dirt road.

" Who's the freak in the cloak?" Akaito asked.

" Damn it, its Salamander." Yuzuki cursed.

" What does he want?" Akaito asked.

" Ironically, he wants me." she sighed.

" How could you do this to me?" he teased.

" Have you completely lost your mind, Akaito?!" she yelled.

As Akaito and Yuzuki argued with each other, Hakuo gritted his teeth while yanking on the reigns. Salamander and his henchmen slammed into them all at once, crushing the carriage. As it broke apart, everyone fell out. Yuzuki tried to spit up the dust that had been stirred up from their impact, but she suddenly felt something restrain her throat. As she gasped for air, her vision was blocked by a large man hovering over her.

" There you are, my sweet." he hissed.

" Sal...a. . .man. . .der." she cursed between gasps.

" It's easier if you don't speak, less you run out of air." he threatened.

" BAST...agh!" she gagged as his grip tightened.

" Did you honestly think I'd let you leave town, Ms. Yukari?" he asked.

" God, I hate you." she hissed.

Meanwhile, Akaito and Mikuo dusted themselves off. They started their search for their comrades, then for Yuzuki. During their crash, Len sprained his ankle and Kaito slammed against a large rock. The others received small bruises and scratches.

" Where's Yuzuki?" Kaito asked.

" How should I know?" Akaito asked.

" I was just asking a question." he growled.

" Well, I answered it, didn't I?" he rhetorically asked.

" Can you not be a dickhead for just one day?" he yelled.

" You want to fight, Ice Cream addict?"

" Like you stand a chance, Tamale Head."

Just as the two were about to fight, Gakupo slapped them both in the head. He gave them an evil glare, then suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. They all looked towards Salamander with his hand around Yuzuki throat. Kaito, Len, Mikuo, and Hakuo were ready to fight, but Akaito and Gakupo stopped them.

" Don't you guys remember the last time we tried to save Yuzuki?" Gakupo asked.

" Yeah, she nearly died." Len replied.

" True, but what Gakupo means is, do you remember what she said?" Kaito rephrased.

_" What do you idiots think you're doing? I don't need your help." she growled._

_". . .but. . .he was gonna." Len began._

_" Heed thy warning, Don't you ever cross my path or so help me death won't save you from my wrath!" she warned._

" That's was three years ago, maybe she needs us now." Mikuo said.

As they bickered with each other, another scream came from Yuzuki. This time it was out of complete rage, they all watched in horror as a dark shadow surrounded her.

" _Bora, former member of the Titan Nose guild. How dare you look down upon a member of **Fairy**_ _**Tail**._" she yelled.

Bora shuddered in his boots as Yuzuki He had never met such a powerful mage like her. It was almost unearthly for someone to have such power, especially the way her eyes lit up.

" Devil's Arrow." she said, a bow and arrow formed in her palms.

She set her arrow in the bow, and pointed it at Bora. As she lit it on fire, Bora disappeared into the wind. As she stood in a daze, Bora began to perform an aerial attack.

" Nobody say a thing, alright?" Hakuo said.

They all stood in wonder, as Bora began to hurdle down from above. An animalistic growl passed through a villainess smile as blew out the flames, and she retracted her weapon. Suddenly, Yuzuki crossed her legs and sat on the ground. The boys all looked in total shock, they couldn't believe their eyes.

" What the hell is she doing? Get up, you dumbass!" Akaito yelled.

" Wait, I know what she's doing. We mustn't interrupt her." Gakupo said.

" If she stays like that, she'll be scoured." Len said.

" Just shut and wait!" he ordered.

Suddenly, a dusty yellow protection circle surrounded her. As she hair flew upwards with the strong winds, she began to meditate. The symbols on her collar began to circle around her as her spell grew louder. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer their normal midnight purple. They were now a dusty yellow color that matched the her shield. She clapped her hands together, and formed a twister around her. The only people that could enter or exit were either her or Bora, she elevated to his level and yanked his collar. Her eyes glowed a fearful and demonic read color, as her teeth turned to fangs.

" If you ever hurt me or my friends again, not even the eternal afterlife will be able to save you from me. Am I understood, Bora?" she growled, baring her fangs.

" Y-yes m. . .ma'am." he shuddered.

" Then. . .Get the hell out of my face, you sicken me." she said in disgust.

With that being said, she kicked Bora out of the twister. As he landed face first into the concrete, Yuzuki took a deep breath and calmed her magic. As she returned to her spot in the dirt, everyone looked at her in complete shock.

" That was. . .AWESOME!" Len cheered.

" I have to admit, that was a pretty amazing." Mikuo commented.

As her friends cheered her on, Yuzuki struggled to her feet. For some reason they felt exceptionally heavy, but that was beside the point. She actually felt as if she was sinking into quicksand. Before she knew in, she had dropped to her knees. Gakupo and Mikuo ran towards her, she lied on the ground breathing heavily.

" She's using up her magic. If she doesn't stop, she'll be reduced to nothing." Hakuo mumbled.

" Yuzuki! Yuzuki! Yuzuki, open your eyes!" Mikuo yelled.

" Too sleepy, and hot." she moaned.

" This isn't from the magic, she has plenty to last until we reach Magnolia. She's been stabbed with a passion potion, it'll probably last for a while. However, none of us are allowed to touch her unless its absolutely necessary." Gakupo explained.

" Right!" the others agreed.

Yuzuki looked at them with a pitiful look, she wasn't sure what they were saying. However, she was too hot to worry about it. She needed ice or something, it was as if she had walked into a furnace. As Gakupo, Hakuo, and Mikuo fixed the carriage, Len, Kaito, and Akaito watched over Yuzuki. They kept placing ice and water pack on her forehead, but it wasn't enough.

" Kaito. . ." she whispered.

The blue haired man gulped hard as he looked into her violet eyes. He could tell that they were darkened with lust, and craved for attention. He tried to stay away, but she kept crawling closer.

" Help!" he called.

" Whoa! Back off, Princess. This one is off the market." Akaito said.

Yuzuki gave the red head an animalistic growl, warning him to move out of her way. As Akaito stood his ground, Yuzuki yanked a charm from and chewed on it. When she was finished, she began to spit scorpions out at Akaito.

" Scorpio!" he gasped.

Akaito made a shield out of thin air, and deflected the poisonous insects. When she ran out of ammo, Akaito looked at Kaito with an apologetic grin.

" Forgive me, dear cousin. However, you are going to hate my guts soon enough." he said.

" My beloved, Akaito. There's nothing in this world that could ever make me hate you. I love you far too much." Kaito confessed.

Realizing he was truly loved he went forth with his plan, Akaito rammed Yuzuki onto her back. As he pinned her down, he closed the distance between their faces. Yuzuki's eyes opened widely as the red haired man took the air from her lungs. Akaito nibbled on her bottom lip, earning a gasp from the heated girl. Using this opening, Akaito jammed his tongue into her wet cavern. As he explored untouched territory, Yuzuki gripped his shirt. She stared into his fiery red eyes, pleading for air. When they finally broke for air, Yuzuki panted against his chest.

" Feel better?" Akaito asked.

" Yeah, thanks red head." she smiled.

Akaito took off his jacket, and folded it into a pillow for her. Then, he gently rested her head down on it. When she was fast asleep, Kaito yanked him by his collar and growled. He had an envious looked on his face, and Akaito was intrigued.

" Why don't you kiss me like that?" he asked.

" I don't think you can handle it." he slyly replied.

" Of course I can, there's nothing you can do that I can't handle." he boldly said.

" Oh, is that so? What about when I restrained your hands, and punished you for staring at Mikuo without his shirt on?" he reminded.

" T-that . . .was an entirely different situation." he blushed.


	3. A Broken Spirit: Ai vs Lyon?

After what seemed like hours, the carriage was repaired. The group proceeded to Magnolia town, and Yuzuki was a little more active than before. As they ventured through the countryside, they were halted by a mysterious stranger in a grey cloak. As they all looked in wonderment, the cloaked stranger held up a staff with a green orb on the end. As it began to glow, Yuzuki jumped out of the carriage and walked towards it.

" Yuzuki, where are you going?" Akaito asked.

" Quickly, we have to stop her." Gakupo said.

As they all crammed out of the carriage, Yuzuki continued to walk towards the enticing green light. Kaito and Len grabbed her ankles, but she continued to walk. Hakuo laid a trap wall in front of her, but she smashed through it. Lastly, Gakupo, Mikuo, and Akaito trapped her in rope, but she just burned through it. Seeing that their tactics were to no avail, Yuzuki stood in front of the staff.

_" Ah, my precious." he said._

" Master, I have come to you." she said.

_" Would you like to revert to your former origin?" he asked._

" Please master, I wanna be me again." she replied.

_" Very well, but this does mean you'll be five years younger than you are now. Also, you'll have to stay this age forever." he reminded._

Yuzuki nodded her head, and waited. The cloaked man touched her chest, and a light of gold washed over her.

" Dammit! We're too late." Gakupo said through gritted teeth.

As the golden light began to fade, the cloaked man patted Yuzuki on her head. As he disappeared into the wind, Yuzuki finally came to her senses. She looked at herself, then screamed in utter horror. The boys ran up to her, and consoled her.

" What's going on? What happened?" she sobbed.

" You've be reverted." Gakupo said.

" What do you mean, senpai?" she asked.

" A mysterious wizard came and reverted you to your 1st origin. Now, you're only 19 years old. Also, you can no longer contact the zodiacs and Chinese totems. You are now a dragon slayer, just like before." she said.

" That's not true. . ." she said.

" I'm afraid so."

" No, look senpai. My charms are still here, and Sagittarius is still attached to the carriage." she smiled.

" Which means, you still have your zodiac powers. You're just a Celestial Mage." Akaito smiled.

" Well, if I'm 19 again and forever, you guys can call me Ai chan now." she said.

" Hai, Ai chan." they said.

As they all laughed together, Ai heard a familiar voice come from quite a distance. She listened, and heard the voice of someone beloved to her.

" Nii tan?" she said.

" Is there something wrong, Ai?" Gakupo asked.

After those words left his lips, Ai shuddered with fear. She felt her heart snap in half, she dropped to her knees and gagged.

" Ai, what's the matter?" he asked.

" I smell. . .I smell. . ." she stuttered with a face of utter horror.

" What's the matter? Spit it out already!" Akaito yelled.

" Brother's blood. My brother's hurt, I have to go." she shuddered.

" Calm down, Ai. Where's the smell coming from?" Hakuo asked.

" From the north, and we need to hurry. His scent is beginning to fade." she said as she started to run.

As she disappeared into the forest, Gakupo and the others jumped in the carriage. Gakupo took the reigns, and whipped them harshly.

" After her, Sagittarius." he said.

With that being said, the centaur dashed into the forest. As they speeded behind Ai, they felt a mysterious presence hover over them. Realizing they were far from their original route, they proceeded to the location of their fallen comrade. As they moved like the wind, they found themselves at a cross road.

" Wait a minute, Ai. We can't take the carriage across water." Gakupo said.

" Press the blue button on the upper left side." she shouted.

Hakuo pressed said button, and found that it gave the carriage skis. Then, Ai grabbed a charm off of her collar, and threw it into the ocean.

" I summon Aquarius, come on back Sagittarius." she said.

As the mermaid appeared before them, Ai continued to the forbidden birth place. . . Galuna Island. Once they reached the island, they were greeted by Lucy Heartfilia. She waved them over, and smiled. Ai pushed past the past the rookie mage, and searched for her brother.

" Owch! Nice to see you too, Ai san." she huffed.

" Where's Gray?" she asked.

" Oh. . .um I don't know. I can't even find Natsu." she confessed.

Ai looked at the blonde in disgust and disappointment, many things were passing through her mind.

" Forgive Ai, my dear. My name is Camui Gakupo, I am her senpai." he greeted.

" My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am the newest mage at Fairy Tail." she smiled.

" Damn it, Lucy. How could you let them go off on their own? I thought you were suppose to be nakama?" Ai growled.

" I'm sorry Ai, but it was out of my hands. There was nothing I could do." she apologized.

" Damn your petty apologies, its not gonna save my brother. I wish you would just leave Fairy Tail!" she yelled.

" Ai. . ." Lucy said as she watched the tears fall from the mage's eyes.

" Ai san, that's enough. You don't mean that, now do you?" Hakuo asked.

" I just. . .want my brother. . .to be okay." she hiccupped.

" Calm down, see if you can feel his energy." Akaito comforted.

Ai wiped the fresh tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, she focused on her brother, and suddenly jumped.

" What is it, Ai?" Lucy asked.

" I found them, I know where they are." she said, hurrying off towards her brother's scent.

" Akaito, Hakuo, follow her and report back if anything goes wrong." Gakupo said.

" Is she going to be alright?" Len asked.

" I hope so, Len. I truly hope so." Gakupo sighed.

Meanwhile, Ai, Akaito, and Hakuo hurried towards a fortress made entirely of ice. Ai knew that her beloved brother was inside, but she wasn't sure how to get inside. So, she did the one thing she did best. . .

" Ice Make Mallet!"

. . .she smashed through. As she began slamming against the side of the fortress, she notices a pink haired man walk along the side.

" Natsu!" she called.

The man looked at her, and smiled. He quickly ran towards them, and hugged Ai tightly. She smiled as hot tears ran down her face, she was glad to know that her childhood friend was safe.

" Thank god your okay." she sighed.

" Hey, why are you crying? I promised you I'd stay alive so you could help me find Igneel." Natsu said, wearing his usual confidential smile.

" Yeah," she began, wiping the tears from her face. " I sure did promise you that." she smiled.

" Come on, let's bust through this wall and save your idiot brother." he said.

" Hai!" she said.

As they both pounded against the wall, inside the fortress Gray was having his ass handed to him. Ai could hear him grunt, and slam against the wall. Each sound echoed in her mind, causing her anger to effect her magic. When she heard a familiar voice insult her brother, she lost all her sanity.

" Aniki!" she screamed as she burned through the wall.

She looked to find her brother embedded into a wall of ice, she felt her heart freeze as he began to lose consciousness. As she ran towards him, she was stopped by a forceful hand tangled in her hair. She yelped in pain as she looked to see who had grabbed her, it was Lyon.

" Nii chan?" she said.

" Oh please, I'm not your brother. . .and neither is he." Lyon said.

" No. . ." Gray said, lifting his head up swiftly.

" What? No. . .that's. . .impossible." she stuttered.

" Of course it's true. Gray and I aren't even related to you, we're just three people who trained with the same sensei." Lyon brutally confessed.

" Stop lying." she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

" What's the matter? Are you about to cry?" he teased.

" No, I'm not." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Ai, don't listen to him. He doesn't know." Gray weakly said.

" Why? Why do you hate us so much?" she asked.

" Why you ask. . .because you killed my sensei. Its your fault Ur died, and Gray's been protecting you ever since." Lyon answered.

" You have no right saying her name. . .and I won't let you." he growled, rising to his feet.

" Nii tan, no. . ." she cried.

As Gray charged at his superior, Lyon punched him in his gut. Ai watched as her brother fell to the ground, she couldn't bear to watch. Another punch into his cheek, his chin, and a knee into his chest.

" Lyon, stop it!" she yelled.

" What's that I can't hear you! Speak up!" he teased.

" Stop It!" she screamed, punching him in his face.

As she huffed and puffed, Lyon put a hand to his mouth and found blood dripping from his lips. He spat out the crimson fluid pooling in his mouth, and rammed a fist into Ai's gut. She bent over as her eyes rolled back in her head, and spit up on the ground.

" Nii. . .chan." she gasped.

" Didn't I tell you I'm not your brother? Stop calling me that." he growled, kicking her onto her back.

" Nii chan. . .nii chan. . .I love you." she said, grabbing his leg.

" S-stop it!" he yelled.

" Nii chan. . .please nii chan, say it." she begged, standing to her feet.

"Shut up!" he growled.

" Nii chan. . ." she muttered as her voice began to fade.

She knew that her body was ready to give out, so she used all the strength remaining in her body to embrace her brother. As she tightly wrapped her arms around him, she tackled him to the ground with her limp body. As she lied on top of him, Gray used all his strength to help his sister.

" Ai!" Gray called as he rushed towards her.

" Nii chan. . ." she mumbled with a smile.

" Lyon, what did you do?" he growled.

" Relax, she just fainted." he said.


End file.
